Au revoir mon ami
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Le désespoir est une émotion puissante. Lorsqu'on commet l'acte qu'est-ce qui reste de la personne. Shika/Choji.


Titre : Au revoir mon ami

Couple : Shikamaru/Choji

Rated : M

Genre : Romance/Angst

Sous-Genre : **Dark fic/Viol**

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Nb : Bonne lecture. Un peu de réflexion ne tue personne (je crois, je ne suis plus sûr).

NB2: Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelqu'un pour me corriger. Si quelqu'un se propose contacte-moi. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

* * *

Il était retourné avec Choji après quatre ans. Choji était terriblement terrifié et tourmenté par son expérience. Sa dernière relation ne s'était pas bien passé. Shikamaru n'était pas là pour l'aider. Il s'était voulu pendant des années. Son ex-petit ami l'avait fait souffrir comme jamais. Il s'était demandé comment quelqu'un pouvait faire souffrir une autre personne comme ça. Son ami avait changé depuis, sa confiance a été détruite, bafouée. Lorsqu'il l'avait laissé tout se passait bien. Comment les choses ont pu changer comme ça.

Il voulait sauver Choji, mais il avait tort. Il n'avait pas pris en considération son envie. Depuis tout petit il aimait son ami comme un damné. Choji était tout pour lui, son ami, son confident, son tout. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Sa gentillesse était tellement adorable comment il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de lui ? Certes il regrettait aujourd'hui de l'avoir laissé avec un autre mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Son ami était amoureux de cet homme. Shikamaru ne pouvait qu'être content.

Pourquoi il avait tort ? Tout simplement, il avait dit à son ami qu'il aimait. Ce jour-là Choji l'avait pris dans ses bras sans rien dire et depuis, ils sortaient ensemble. Shikamaru savait que son ami ne ressentait qu'une profonde amitié pour lui. Il l'avait fait par sympathie. Le corbeau ne voulait pas que son ami s'éloigne de lui. Il voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés pour toujours. Il voulait montrer au brun l'étendue de son amour pour lui mais comment faire lorsque cette personne vient de se séparer d'une autre. Il ne l'avait même pas laissé le temps, son égoïste avait pris le pas sur son amitié avec lui.

Ses larmes, ce n'étaient que ses larmes. Shikamaru se souviendrait toujours de ça. Il s'en foutait si c'était par amitié, il l'avait. Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu était de rester à ses côtés qu'importe comment. Shikamaru ne le laisserait jamais partir de sa vie.

– Huh… ? Est-ce que Choji s'est endormi ?

Shikamaru le regarda en souriant. Son ami ne tenait vraiment pas lorsqu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Il tourna sa tête en face de lui pour voir son amie Ino. Elle était une jeune femme assez svelte, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle portait un haut sans manche violet, ainsi qu'un short noir avec une espèce de mini jupe violette avec une ouverture à l'avant et des sandales. Elle était leur meilleure amie depuis le lycée. Shikamaru se rappelait qu'Ino était quelqu'un de très immature à cette époque et il le pensait. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour son look et de son poids que de ses études mais avec le temps elle avait mûri mais toujours avec les mêmes préoccupations.

– Oui s'en a l'air…

– C'est peut-être à cause qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui. Depuis deux semaines, on n'avait que des températures hautes.

– C'est vrai qu'il ne supporte pas la chaleur. Il devient même grincheux.

– Chacun ses défauts, dit Ino en souriant.

– Oui

Le vent souffla assez fort, les cheveux d'Ino s'ondulaient doucement alors que Shikamaru sentit la main de son ami. Il sourit, il était content. Shikamaru a toujours pensé qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments par pure sympathie mais aussi pour ne pas le voir souffrir.

– Tout va bien, dit Shikamaru. Ils étaient dans leur lit.

– Je me sens bizarre. Peut-être que je suis malade, dit Choji en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Shikamaru avait remarqué que son ami faisait ça lorsqu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'embrasser. Il était gêné en sa présence même lorsqu'ils étaient avec leurs amis. Il savait que cela allait prendre du temps mais c'était douloureux. Il voulait l'avoir complètement. Et les mensonges étaient ses favoris. Choji était incapable de le rejeter et il montrait sa faiblesse. Il a pris l'avantage de cette faiblesse. Son ami a l'air troublé lorsque son visage était proche du sien. Sa main s'allongea, son pousse vint caresser ses lèvres et dit :

– Dit quelque chose, si tu ne dis rien je vais t'embrasser.

Shikamaru lui laissait toujours une échappatoire mais le brun ne savait pas dire non lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Choji allait parler mais fut coupé par sa main, son pousse était accroché à ses dents. Il ne voulait pas l'attendre, il ne voulait pas le laisser lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Jamais il ne le laissera partir. « dis-moi vraiment que tu n'aimes pas, mais tu ne le ferais pas Choji » pensa Shikamaru avant de l'embrasser. Le plaisir de l'embrasser était toujours intense, tendre, doux. Ses lèvres délicates, il l'effleure en ressentir leur fraîcheur. Sa bouche offerte, il les caressait avec une extrême douceur. Délicatement comme une plume, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un frémissement, ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rose. Négligemment, ses lèvres descendirent sur son coup pour déposer des légers baisers.

Choji ferma les yeux en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Shikamaru continua sur sa lancée. Sa main droite glissa sous la chemise de son ami. Il vint prendre entre son pouce et son index son mamelon en faisant le contour avant que sa langue ne vint prendre la relève. Sa peau était tiède alors que sa langue jouait avec son mamelon. Ils étaient devenus rouges, sa main gauche s'occupait de l'autre mamelon. Choji sursautait à chaque fois qu'il suçait, mordiller ses mamelons. Shikamaru sentit légèrement son ami le repoussait mais c'était inconscient il le savait. Il continuait, sa langue voulait goûter son corps centimètre par centimètre.

– Shika, ça fait mal…

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tomber amoureux de moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » pensa Choji.

– Choji…

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ». Choji était perdu. Continuait comme ça ce n'était plus possible. Il l'aimait mais comme un ami. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Son ami lui retira sa chemise. Il voulait l'arrêter mais est-ce qu'il l'écoutera ?. Son cœur se balancer de droit à gauche en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait donné ce que chercher le corbeau alors pourquoi il n'était pas satisfait. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça pour le moment. C'était faux et il savait. Choji refusait tout simplement de voir la vérité en face. Il aimait Shikamaru mais faire la part de choses étaient très difficiles pour lui. Son amitié était mélangée avec ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami et pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lui dire oui.

Peut-être qu'il le regrettait mais tant que son ami était content, il était, pas vrai ! Shikamaru a été le seul à s'être occupé de lui, à le vouloir comme personne. Depuis tout petit, Shikamaru a toujours été son centre du monde. Et pourtant cela ne l'a pas empêché d'aimer d'autre. L'amitié qu'il avait avec le corbeau était intense, fort, fusionnelle. Petit Shikamaru l'accaparé, il ne laissait personne venir le voir sans être en sa présence. Les gens ont même pensé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était pour ça que lorsque Choji avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre, les gens étaient surpris mais pas lui. Et il comprenait puisque lui et son ami faisait tout ensemble.

– Utilise ta langue.

Une de ses mains finit par aller caresser sa verge déjà très dure. Il commença par la toucher du bout des doigts sur toute sa longueur avant de serrer un peu entre ses doigts le gland et faire un délicat va et vient. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Shikamaru lui ordonnait d'utiliser sa langue, il le fait sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas penser pour le moment. Sa verge pénétra sa bouche. Il utilisa sa langue pour lui faire quelques caresses. Il sentit la main de son ami dégageait quelques mèches de son visage. Choji regarda le corbeau, il pouvait facilement y voir son excitation. Sa langue caressa de long en large sa verge.

– Choji, si tu ne veux pas utiliser ta langue convenablement, je dois faire quelque chose.

Avec ses mots, Shikamaru mit sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et d'un mouvement la tête de Choji bascula en sentant le sexe de son ami s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il voulait vomir, il s'étouffait mais ne dit rien. Il essayait de ne pas vomir. Il ne voulait pas énerver son ami. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de faire des va-et-vient. Il sentait que son ami était énervé contre lui, c'était trop pour lui. Aujourd'hui c'était **le trop** , il aurait dû arrêter cette mascarade il y a longtemps, mais il n'avait pas le courage. Blesser son ami était au-dessous de ses moyens.

Il sentit son pied s'écraser sur son entre jambes. Il lui faisait mal, mais sa main sur sa tête l'empêcher. Ses cris étaient étouffés par se sexe à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Son ami lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il l'avait cherché depuis le début. S'il avait le courage de lui dire depuis le début jamais il ne se trouverait dans cette situation.

– Hah….fmph…

Il entendit les sons de plaisir de Shikamaru. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il était venu dans sa bouche en s'appuyant plus fort à l'arrière de son crane. Il était obligé d'avaler le liquide. Shikamaru le lâcha il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Pour Shikamaru ce n'était pas assez il voulait plus, plus de son ami.

– Je ne veux pas ça

Shikamaru le mit sur le lit de force. Son ami n'allait jamais à l'encontre de ce qu'il voulait et en cet instant il voulait Choji.

– Arête de toucher ça.

Une main tenait son boxeur baisser et l'autre était occupé. Deux doigts entrés et sortaient de lui. Il se sentait mal, perdu. Il voulait que ça s'arrête maintenant, il ne voulait plus de ça.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as enfin commencé à ressentir quelque chose en bas…

Il voulait disparaître. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ça.

– Et je l'ai trouvé à entendre tes gémissements.

Il avait dû mal à regarder son ami. Ses yeux étaient emboués de larmes.

– T….tu as dit si je n'aimais pas ça. Je l'ai dit alors…

– J'ai dit ça, mais je n'ai pas dit que je m'arrêterais.

– Nnhg…

– Choji as-tu peur.

Le brun tremblait.

– Est-ce que tu ressens ce que je fais à ton entrée. Tu es tout mouillés.

– Aah…

– Combien de plaisir tu ressens et je le fais comme si c'était une fille.

– Je ne suis pas une fille, dit Choji son bras posé sur ses yeux en essayant de se cacher.

– Pour moi, tu l'es.

Choji se leva un peu en entendant son ami défaire sa ceinture. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position. Le sexe de son ami était prêt à rentrer.

– Shikamaru…non….arrête.

Mais c'était trop tard, il sentit son sexe rentré en lui centimètre par centimètre. Il l'avait griffé sa joue jusqu'au sang.

– C'est trop tard maintenant, Choji.

C'était la première fois que ça lui faisait autant de mal. Shikamaru faisait toujours attention à ne pas le blesser. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Est-ce de sa faute ? Sa verge rentrée en lui et sortait.

– Shikamaru, ça fait mal. Shika…

Il pleurait, il avait mal.

– Shika…

Ce nom Choji le répétait en implorant à son ami. Ce n'était pas son ami qui lui faisait ça, ce n'était certainement pas lui. C'était un rêve, un cauchemar.

« Plus, plus je veux plus » pensa Shikamaru en donnant des coups de plus en plus forts. Il voulait le faire sentir ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait que Choji ne pense qu'à lui et à personne d'autre dorénavant. Il était venu à l'intérieur de lui, mais il continuait. Son corps le voulait encore et encore. Il voulait toujours plus. Ses coups étaient durs, précis sans jamais raté sa cible. Il était encore venu en lui, son sperme coulait de l'intérieur, mais il n'était pas encore rassasié.

– Shikamaru, dit Choji. Sa voix était faible. Il subissait et il savait. Il n'avait pas le courage d'arrêter son ami. Encore une fois, il était venu à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit son ami recommencer, – Shika, arrête.

– Tu es devenu plus sensible après trois passages. Je jurais que tu as apprécié depuis un bout de temps.

– Ce n….n'est pas vrai, Shika.

Il rentra une dernière fois en lui pour assouvir son désir avant de se libérer. Choji était allongé sur le lit, il ne bougeait pas alors que Shikamaru était à côté de lui, ses jambes repliées collés à son ventre.

– Frappe-moi.

– Je n'ai pas la force, dit Choji en essuyant ses larmes. Il lui tournait le dos.

– Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

– Comme si je le pouvais. Tu es mon a….ami, dit le brun en pleurant.

– Choji, je suis désolé tellement désolé.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire ça. Je voulais juste être avec toi pas te faire du mal. J'avais tort. C'était de moi que tu aurais dû fuir, mais je suis incapable de te laisser aller Choji » pensa Shikamaru en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

« Tu es incapable de m'en vouloir et je l'utilise comme à chaque fois » pensa-t-il avant de dormir toujours son ami dans ses bras.

 _Contraindre une personne contre sa pensée, contre un secret… Le corps devient la cage de ce mal… des mots, des dires…._

* * *

merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé.

 _Bonne fête d' Halloween._

Rappelons comme d'habitude que le viol c'est mal. à partir où la personne dit non c'est un viol. Renseignez-vous.


End file.
